This disclosure generally relates to a pressurized fluid dispenser, which can also be referred to as a power washer or pressure washer. However, the present disclosure also describes a female panel mount for an electrically operated unit, which need not be used in association with a pressurized fluid dispenser.
Small and portable power washers are an increasingly popular outdoor power tool; however, some drawbacks to exist with regard to the mobility of known power washers. Known portable power washers are typically not suitable for use remote from electrical outlets that are connected with an electrical utility grid. Typically, power washers include an electric pump that is operated by electrical power that is received from a wall outlet through an electrical cord that is plugged into the wall outlet. This can require the power washer to be used near buildings and other structures that include these wall outlets, or it requires a very long extension cord to be used with the power washer. This limits where these power washers can be used.
Moreover, known power washers are not configured for easy refilling. To refill the reservoir of these known washer units, the operator typically must move the entire unit, including the electrical components for the power washer (e.g. the electric pump), and carry these components to a fluid source for filling the reservoir. This requires the operator to carry unnecessary components, e.g. the electric pump and other electrical components, to a fluid source, e.g. a spigot, to fill the reservoir. This can limit the available water sources for filling the reservoir, especially where electrical components are attached to the reservoir. For example, the operator of the power washer may not want to dunk a power washer that includes an attached electric pump into a pond or stream to fill the reservoir. Moreover, this results in added weight that must be carried around by the operator when filling the reservoir.